Love Via Interview part 19A
by FannyHan
Summary: Hankyung adalah seorang reporter Cina yang ditugaskan berada di Korea sementara waktu untuk meliput berita tentang budaya Cina-Korea malah ditugaskan menjadi paparazzi yang mengejar selebriti bernama Choi Siwon! SiHan-KyuMin. Ch. 19 A is up!


**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Rated : **M!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

**Chapter 19-A**

_**Just wanna say, enjoy this chapter …**_

.

.

"Bukan katamu?" Siwon memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik Hankyung ke dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan emosi dan hasrat yang mendalam.

"Si, Siwon hentikan!" Hankyung mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh itu agar menjauh darinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini tanpa seizinku? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Kaulah yang telah membuat pikiranku kacau seperti ini! Sejak kau muncul dalam kehidupanku, aku selalu merasa ada hal yang salah dan benar secara bersamaan. Tidak bisa menjagamu untuk tetap berada dalam jarak pandangku saja sudah membuatku hampir gila. Dan baru saja aku harus menyaksikanmu disentuh oleh orang lain. Demi Tuhan Hankyung! Berapa lama lagi kau memaksaku untuk terus menahan diri?"

Hankyung termangu untuk sesaat. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Tidak saat dia melihat raut wajah yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan rasa frutrasi yang amat mendalam itu.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa, Siwon kembali memperkecil jarak di antara mereka lalu mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka agar dia bisa menatap mata itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau sudah membuatku berterus terang sampai seperti ini, lalu kenapa kau juga tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku?" ujarnya sambil merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Apa… maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan kalau sebenarnya kau juga sudah menaruh perasaanmu padaku. Seandainya kau tidak menyukaiku, kau pasti akan menolak tiap kali aku hendak mengecupmu, memelukmu, atau apapun itu yang membuatku bisa menyentuhmu. Tidak, kau tidak pernah mengeluhkan apa pun dan malah terus membiarkan aku melakukannya. Bahkan di pesta itu aku bisa melihatmu yang tidak ingin terus memandangku bersamanya. Jadi, berhentilah menyembunyikan perasaanmu dan tolong berterus teranglah."

"Siwon, itu,"

"Kumohon." pintanya dengan amat sangat.

Seumur hidupnya, Hankyung tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang meminta sesuatu darinya sampai memelas seperti ini, seperti Siwon. Tapi dia masih terus bertahan untuk diam dan memandang jauh ke dalam sepasang mata itu seolah ingin mencari kepastian. Lagi, dia mulai merenungkan ucapan barusan. Dia juga ingin sekali mengatakan kalau hidupnya pun mulai berubah setelah mengenal aktor itu. Siwon itu adalah seseorang yang selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Terutama ketika dia menyampaikan perasaan sukanya pada Hankyung. Seharusnya Hankyung merasa tidak nyaman, karena ini bukanlah perasaan yang familiar baginya. Tapi nyatanya dirinya tidak terganggu dengan perasaan itu.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak setiap sentuhan yang ditawarkan oleh lelaki itu? Kalau boleh jujur, dia pun sebenarnya lebih menikmati setiap ciuman yang diberikan Siwon dibanding ciumannya bersama perempuan di masa lalunya. Bahkan kini dia merasa terganggu ketika Tiffany mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa Choi Siwon baginya? Apakah dia sudah memiliki arti dalam kehidupan pemuda Cina itu?

Sampai akhirnya Hankyung menunjukkan senyumannya. Bukan sembarang senyuman yang selama ini dia berikan pada semua orang yang ditemuinya, melainkan senyuman lembut yang hanya akan dia berikan pada orang yang spesial baginya. Dan kini dia baru menyadari seberapa berartinya lelaki di hadapannya ini baginya.

Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkesimanya saat memandang senyuman itu. Kenapa hanya dengan sebuah senyuman saja wajah itu menjadi lebih berbeda di matanya? Terlihat seperti malaikat. Meskipun dia belum pernah melihat malaikat yang sesungguhnya, namun begitulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Tapi dia tidak sempat lagi menikmati senyuman itu lebih lama, tidak sempat lagi membalas senyuman itu karena tiba-tiba saja Hankyung berinisiatif untuk menarik wajahnya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Aktor itu bahkan belum sempat memejamkan kedua matanya ketika-lagi-lagi-dengan cepat Hankyung menarik diri dan melepaskan ciuman itu. Kembali mereka saling beradu pandang. Sementara yang satu menatap dengan pandangan kebingungan, yang satunya lagi malah menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

"Hankyung,"

"Kau, apa aku bisa memegang ucapanmu itu?"

Siwon semakin bingung mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon.

"Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang aku sendiri masih belum yakin tentang bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. " ucapannya terhenti sejenak. "Tapi kalau kau memang begitu mencintaiku, tolong buktikan dengan perbuatan. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan agar aku bisa meyakinkan perasaanku sendiri."

Siwon hampir-hampir tidak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Apa yang Hankyung katakan barusan? Lakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Itu terdengar seperti sebuah undangan.

"Hankyung, apa kau yakin?" tanyanya langsung, karena dia tahu Hankyung mengerti betul apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya?" Hankyung balas bertanya dan dengan cepat memperoleh anggukan kepala. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kalau memang dengan jalan ini kita bisa menetapkan perasaan kita masing-masing, maka lakukan saja."

Tatapan lurus itu telah memberikan sinyal padanya untuk menghilangkan semua keraguan yang barusan menyelimutinya. Ya, inilah saatnya bagi mereka untuk memastikan dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Siwon balas memberikan senyuman yang penuh dengan berbagai makna di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan jika kita berdua sudah saling terikat sejak awal."

Usai mengatakan kalimat itu, Siwon dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil itu menuju tempat tidurnya. Tempat dimana dia akan membagi seluruh perasaannya pada lelaki yang telah merebut seluruh perhatiannya selama ini. Dengan lembut dia membaringkan tubuh itu di atas ranjangnya, dan sekalipun matanya tak pernah lepas dari sepasang mata itu. Seolah mereka sedang berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata itu. Kemudian dia sendiri menaiki ranjang itu dan menutupi tubuh Hankyung dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sekali lagi dia mencium sepasang bibir itu lebih dalam dan penuh dengan emosi. Hankyung membalas ciuman itu dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon untuk memperdalam lagi. Dia bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya ternyata rambut artis itu.

Kini Siwon menempatkan banyak kecupan ringan mulai dari dahi, hidung, kedua pipi sampai rahangnya. Lalu dia menurunkan wajahnya agar bibirnya menemukan leher Hankyung dan menjalarinya dengan ciuman. Untuk sejenak, dia meninggalkan leher itu dan menggigit daun telinga Hankyung yang membuatnya gemetar karena serangan mendadak itu.

"Hankyung, kau benar-benar… tak tertahankan." bisiknya dengan nada rendah dan liar, mengirimkan aliran listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Siwon menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hankyung sampai ke pinggangnya. Kulitnya sedikit terekspos akibat kaus yang dikenakannya tertarik ke atas. Dia bisa merasakan ibu jari Siwon mengelus pinggangnya. Tangan dingin Siwon yang bertemu dengan kulit panas Hankyung, membuatnya tanpa sadar melenguh. Tapi dengan cepat Siwon menelan semuanya melalui ciumannya.

Dia masih terus menciumi leher dan bahu Hankyung, menyesapnya, dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Hankyung yakin sekali nantinya perbuatan Siwon itu akan meninggalkan bekas di kulitnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, selama Siwonlah yang melakukannya. Siwon mulai menyelipkan tangan dinginnya di balik kaos hitamnya, mengelus perutnya dengan pelan. Hankyung hanya bisa bergetar pada setiap sentuhan itu dan mencengkeram baju Siwon.

Lalu Siwon menjauhkan dirinya dan mengecup ringan bibir Hankyung. "Boleh aku melepasnya?" tanyanya.

Wajah Hankyung memerah lagi, namun dia tetap mengangguk.

Dengan cepat Siwon membantu Hankyung untuk menanggalkan jaket yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Lalu dia kembali menangkap sepasang bibir yang tak terelakkan itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sementara mereka saling berciuman, sepasang tangan Siwon mulai menjelajahi kulit halus yang masih ditutupi oleh selembar kain itu. Dengan lembut dia mengusap-usap kulit itu sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang telah dicarinya sejak tadi.

"Mmmhhh…" tanpa disadarinya Hankyung mendesah ketika telapak tangan itu menyentuh bagian inti dadanya.

Siwon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang terasa manis itu. Lidahnya mulai bergerak, menyapu seluruh isi mulut Hankyung. Dan ketika dia menemukan lidah Hankyung, dia menyesapnya, mengkaitkannya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Hankyung tidak tahu lagi harus berkonsentrasi pada ciuman mereka, atau pada tangan yang sekarang mulai meraba, memuntir, dan mencubit putingnya. Dia tidak bisa memilih bagian mana yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan duniawi seperti ini.

Adegan ciuman panas itu masih terus berlanjut hingga kemudian Siwon menarik baju itu ke atas, supaya bisa terlepas dari tubuh Hankyung. Dia sedikit mengerang karena harus melepaskan bibirnya dari Hankyung. Hal itu membuat Hankyung tertawa kecil.

Tapi tawanya berhenti sampai di sana, karena Siwon kini mulai menggunakan lidahnya sebagai kuas yang melukis kulit di sekitar lehernya hingga menuju bagian dadanya.

"Ahh… hmmmp!" Hankyung berusaha menutupi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan desahan memalukan dengan tangan kanannya. Dia hampir tidak bisa menahan erangannya saat merasakan lidah itu mulai menjelajahi bagian dadanya.

Siwon menghentikan aksinya saat menyadari Hankyung tidak lagi mengeluarkan desahan yang dia inginkan. "Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu?"

"…"

"Jangan merasa malu." katanya mengerti, meskipun Hankyung tidak menyampaikan secara langsung. Sekali lagi dia mengecup bibir ranum itu. "Mendesahlah sepuasmu… dan panggil namaku…" pintanya seraya memegang tangan yang menutupi mulut Hankyung.

"Ahhh… arrghhh… Siwon, Siwon!" desahan demi desahan frutrasi segera keluar tak terkendalikan lagi saat Siwon memainkan putting itu dengan lidahnya, menghisap, serta menggigitnya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bagian atas tubuh itu, kini tangannya beralih pada bagian bawah Hankyung. Siwon mau tidak mau menelan ludahnya karena sebentar lagi dia akan bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuh itu, tanpa ada sehelai pun yang menutupinya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan bentuk kaki yang bersembunyi di dalam celana itu, karena selama ini Hankyung selalu saja menggunakan celana panjang kapanpun dan dimanapun. Jadi Siwon hanya bisa membayangkan dalam pikirannya.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya lagi.

Hankyung mengangguk pelan.

Setelah cukup mempersiapkan dirinya, tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan celana yang mengganggu pemandangannya itu. Siwon terpesona menyaksikan bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutupi lagi itu. Ternyata bentuk kaki itu persis sama dengan apa yang dia bayangkan, jenjang dan indah.

Sementara itu Hankyung tidak berani menyaksikan aksi Siwon yang sedang melolosi celananya satu per satu, jadi dia menutup matanya. Selain itu dia merasa malu, karena untuk pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang akan melihat tubuh polosnya selain dirinya sendiri. Udara dingin yang segera menyerang bagian bawahnya menjadi pertanda jika tidak ada lagi pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

Tubuh Hankyung segera menggelinjang tak keruan ketika merasakan penisnya juga tak luput dari permainan mulut Siwon. Dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas lagi dengan teratur akibat desahan yang terus saja mendesak keluar dari mulutnya. Meskipun begitu, dia butuh lebih dan lebih lagi!

Akhirnya Hankyung memberanikan untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Demi apapun itu! Kenapa dirinya merasa apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Siwon itu adalah pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah dia saksikan seumur hidupnya? Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, dia mengeras, melolong panjang, dan memanggil nama Siwon dengan lidahnya.

Hankyung baru saja mencapai orgasmenya.

Dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal, dia melihat ke bawah. Siwon sedang menelan semua spermanya, dan menjilati seluruh bagian penisnya sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Hankyung bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar lagi.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu lagi, Siwon mencapai wajah Hankyung dan menciumnya lagi. Dia bermaksud membagikan sperma yang baru saja dikecapnya pada Hankyung.

"Siwon… rasanya… asin." ujar Hankyung di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Tapi menurutku ini rasa yang paling nikmat yang pernah kurasakan." balas Siwon dan menghentikan aksinya karena merasakan tangan Hankyung yang meremas pakaiannya. Dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak adil." bisiknya.

Aktor itu segera paham apa maksud Hankyung. Lalu dia menyeringai sambil membuka satu per satu pakaiannya dibantu oleh lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Meskipun Hankyung sudah pernah melihat tubuh itu sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi bentuk tubuh yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari pandangannya. Bagaimana bisa abs itu terlihat sempurna di tubuhnya yang tampak kokoh itu? Bentuk tubuhnya hampir menyerupai bentuk tubuh patung-patung dewa Yunani yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Hankyung menyentuh bagian tubuh itu.

Siwon mendekat dan menekan tangan Hankyung di dadanya. "Ini milikmu…" ujarnya lembut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hankyung merasa malu dan segera menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Siwon masih belum puas menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuh Hankyung dan melanjutkan aksinya. Setelah merasa yakin kalau tidak ada lagi bagian yang tidak luput dari sentuhannya, dia memutuskan inilah saatnya bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih serius.

"Hankyung, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Si, Siwon.."

"Ya?"

"La, lakukan dengan pelan. Ini, pertama kalinya untukku dengan… pria."

Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan sedikit terganggu. "Jadi kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan wanita?"

Hankyung memasang wajah cemberut dan memukul bagian belakang kepala Siwon dengan agak keras. "Tentu saja tidak, babo! Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapa-siapa." katanya lagi dan segera disadarinya kalau dia sudah mengungkapkan hal yang tak seharusnya dia ungkapkan. Semburat merah kembali menjalari wajahnya.

Siwon tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya begitu mendengar dan mendapati ekspresi Hankyung padanya. _Kenapa dia bisa terlihat imut seperti ini?_ pikirnya. Sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu, dia mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Jadi aku akan menjadi yang pertama bagimu?"

Hankyung yang sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, karena ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku." ungkap Siwon yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Kau, Yoona?" gabungan antara rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya akhirnya menghasilkan satu dua kata yang tidak bisa lagi dia rangkai dengan benar. Tapi toh Siwon mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakannya.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak pernah. Kau pun akan menjadi yang pertama bagiku, _Geng-bao/Geng-baby_."

Hankyung tidak tahu lagi yang mana yang telah membuat perasaannya hampir meledak akibat rasa malu, Siwon yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi yang pertama baginya atau karena tiba-tiba saja dia memanggil Hankyung dengan panggilan manis dalam bahasa ibunya.

"_Geng-bao?_" tanyanya bodoh.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Melihat wajah yang sudah semakin memerah itu saja sudah menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Kau suka." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Siwon tersenyum dan menciumi leher itu lagi.

"Kau bisa menunggu sebentar, Geng?" tanyanya di sela-sela ciuman itu.

Hankyung mengerutkan kening dan mengangguk. Lalu dia melihat Siwon berdiri dan cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Hankyung menelan ludah ketika melihat apa yang sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan aktor itu. _Body Lotion. _

Siwon naik kembali ke atas ranjang dan menatap pemuda Cina itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hankyung, ini pertanyaan yang terakhir, apa kau sudah yakin akan melakukannya? Sekali kita melakukan ini, aku ragu tidak akan ada jalan lain untuk berhenti."

"Aku yakin."

Siwon mengangguk dan berbisik, "Kalau kau merasa kesakitan, tolong segera beritahu aku."

Dia segera meraih sebuah bantal besar dan menyelipkannya di antara kasur dan bokong Hankyung. Lalu dia membuka tutup botol itu, menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangannya dan melumuri jari-jarinya.

Hankyung memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk hal selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh Siwon. Kemudian dia merasakan satu jari mulai memasuki lubangnya secara perlahan. Rasanya tidak sakit, belum. Ini malah terasa aneh.

"Sakitkah?"

"Rasanya, sedikit… aneh."

Dia mencium leher Hankyung untuk membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Tolong bertahanlah, _Geng-bao_. Nantinya kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Sebuah jari yang lain kembali masuk, dan segera saja Hankyung merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia memang masih belum merasakan kesakitan sampai jari ketiga ikut bergabung di dalamnya. Dia hampir berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tepat ketika bibir Siwon menelan semua teriakan yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Siwon terus mengucapkan kata-kata manis, kata-kata lembut dan penuh buaian ke telinganya, supaya pikirannya teralihkan dari rasa sakit yang mendera itu. Setelah merasakan tubuhnya mulai beradaptasi dengan jari-jemari itu, perlahan Siwon menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk. Lalu Hankyung merasakan gelombang kesenangan yang mengejutkannya di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang mulai memudar.

Hankyung tidak bisa lagi menahan erangannya ketika jari-jari itu menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Siwon masih terus menggerakkan jarinya dan menyentuh bagian itu berulang kali sambil mendaratkan bibirnya ke seluruh kulit Hankyung.

"Mnngggghhh…. Ahh!" Hankyung mendesah lagi karena merasakan sensasi yang tidak terkendali akibat gerakan jari-jemari yang menyisiri prostatnya.

Hankyung mengangkat kepalanya ke belakang dengan perasaan nikmat yang masih menyerangnya. Dia bisa merasakan akan segera mencapai orgasme sampai kemudian Siwon menarik jarinya keluar.

"Ap-" dia ingin mengajukan protes kalau saja Siwon tidak segera menghentikannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang, _baobei_." dia memperingatkan Hankyung yang malu setelah mendengar panggilan sayang itu sekali lagi. Sekali lagi dia meraih botol yang masih tergeletak di dekat mereka. Dia menuangkan cairan itu ke atas telapak tangannya dan segera melumuri kejantanannya dengan _lotion_ itu.

Sesudah itu Siwon mengangkat satu kaki Hankyung hingga ke bahunya, sementara satu kaki lagi dia lingkarkan pada pinggangnya.

"Siwon…" Hankyung berusaha mengucapkan kalimatnya setelah tiba-tiba saja merasakan debaran keras ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Pelan-pelan…"

"Percayalah padaku, _Geng-bao_…" bisiknya.

Hankyung memejamkan kembali matanya ketika Siwon mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang miliknya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat ujung penis itu menyentuh lubangnya dan perlahan mulai masuk. Ternyata itu lebih besar daripada yang dia bayangkan ketika jari-jari itu berada dalam lubangnya. Brengsek! Rasanya sakit luar biasa!

"Ugh, uhhh…" Hankyung mulai menangis kesakitan saat merasakan lubangnya seolah-olah dirobek oleh penis yang berukuran besar itu.

"Sstt.. uljimma… uljimma, _Geng-bao_, uljimma…" bisik Siwon lembut seraya mengelus-elus bagian perut Hankyung untuk memberikan sedikit kenyamanan. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat raut wajah menderita itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Jadi dia menyeka air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya dan bergerak sehati-hati mungkin sampai penisnya sepenuhnya memasuki lubang itu.

Di tengah-tengah kesakitannya, Hankyung bisa mendengar Siwon memintanya untuk menggigit bahunya. Jadi dia melakukannya. Dia menggigit bahu Siwon untuk menahan segala kesakitan itu. Sementara itu Siwon masih terus membisikkan kata-kata manis ke telinganya, memandikan bahu, leher, dan bibirnya dengan begitu banyak ciuman, serta terus menyentuh seluruh kulitnya. Semua itu dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit.

"Hankyung, rilekslah. Kalau begini kau hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua." pinta Siwon ketika merasakan dinding-dinding di dalam sana menjepit kejantanannya dengan erat sehingga membuatnya ikut merasakan kesakitan.

"O.. oke." Hankyung menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya. Dia melakukannya berulang kali hingga tubuhnya tidak terlalu menegang lagi.

"Bagus, uh."

"Arrggghhh…" Akhirnya penis itu berhasil masuk seluruhnya.

Siwon berdiam sejenak untuk memberikan rasa familiar pada Hankyung. Sebenarnya, kalau dia menuruti instingnya, dia ingin sekali segera menyerang pria ini secepatnya. Karena, sialan! Hankyung terasa begitu ketat di sekitar penisnya. Rasanya begitu panas dan sangat nikmat! Siwon benar-benar harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentakkan Hankyung dan menusuk-nusuknya tanpa ampun.

Hankyung sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya, hanya untuk memberikan tanda pada Siwon bahwa dia sudah siap.

Siwon mulai menciumi lehernya lebih dalam sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya secara perlahan. Dia mengeluar-masukkan penis itu dengan gerakan lambat agar Hankyung tidak terlalu merasakan sakit dan juga bisa menikmatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak masalah baginya jika dia harus bersabar dengan reaksi Hankyung, karena dia ingin menunjukkan pada Hankyung betapa menyenangkannya bercinta bersama orang yang sangat kita cintai.

"Ah.. ahh.." Hankyung mendesah lagi saat merasakan gerakan lembut di sekitar lubangnya yang memberikan sensasi baru baginya.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau merasa kesakitan…"

"Tidak, Siwon. Jangan berhenti." bisik Hankyung dengan nada memelas.

Sekali lagi Siwon menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang itu, lalu mendorongnya masuk lagi secara perlahan. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Hankyung berubah dari kesakitan menjadi penuh kesenangan. Jadi inilah waktunya dia menyadari bahwa Hankyung sudah bisa menerima kenikmatan yang lebih lagi. Siwon kembali menarik kejantanannya keluar, hingga hanya ujung kepalanya yang tertinggal dalam lubang itu kemudian menerobos masuk kembali dengan cepat dan kasar.

Hankyung tersentak dan meliukkan badannya ke belakang ketika menyadari penis Siwon menerjang prostatnya. Tapi dia menyukainya. Dia meneriakkan kenikmatannya keluar.

"Shiyuan… Shiyuan! Ahhhh…ahhh…!" dia mulai meracau dalam bahasanya sendiri sampai-sampai Siwon tidak bisa lagi mengartikan ucapannya.

Namun ada satu hal yang disadarinya dari kata-kata yang keluar itu. Hankyung memanggil namanya dalam bahasa Cina, dan itu kedengaran seperti sebuah melodi bagi telinga Siwon. Hankyung memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang lembut itu. Panggilan itu membuatnya senang sekali, hingga dia bisa merasakan kejantanannya semakin membesar di dalam sana. Dia mulai menambah kecepatan, karena dia ingin erangan itu terdengar kembali, erangan yang memanggil namanya…

"Ughh… Lebih cepat, Shiyuan…!" desah Hankyung. Dia harus mencengkeram seprai dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan perasaan itu.

Siwon menelan ludah, bersamaan dengan kecepatannya mengeluar-masukkan penis itu yang semakin bertambah. "Uhhh, Hankyung.." dia sendiri pun ikut merasakan kenikmatan saat dinding itu menjepit penisnya dengan erat.

Hankyung kembali melenguh di setiap tusukan, dan kemudian tusukan itu semakin kasar. Dia melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Siwon, mendorong tubuh itu setiap kali Siwon memasukinya.

"Shiyuan.. di sana! Di sana!" Hankyung mencoba menuntun lelaki itu untuk menemukan G-spotnya. Dan ketika ujung penis itu berhasil menemukannya, rasanya seperti ada gelombang listrik yang menerjangnya, hingga membuatnya hanya bisa melihat cahaya putih di sekelilingnya.

Siwon baru saja berhasil mengirimnya ke surga yang penuh dengan kenikmatan.

"ARGGGHHH….! Shiyuan, wo ai ni…!" teriaknya saat penis itu berulang kali menabrak G-spotnya dengan kasar, namun di saat yang sama membuatnya ingin meledak. Rasa panas yang meliputi bagian bawahnya serta rasa nikmat yang semakin tak tertahankan ini membuatnya lupa akan segalanya.

Siwon membeku untuk sejenak. Hankyung baru saja mengatakan kalau dia mencintai dirinya, bukan? Meskipun bukan diucapkan dalam bahasa korea, tapi Siwon mengerti kata-kata itu. Saat ini dia merasa ingin melayang ke udara… Hatinya berdebar tak keruan.

_Akhirnya dia mengatakannya_,

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" ujar Hankyung yang merasa terganggu.

Siwon tertawa dan mencium Hankyung dengan penuh hasrat. Dia mulai menerjang kembali lubang itu. "Benar-benar tidak sabaran, eh?" gumamnya di bibir Hankyung. Lelaki ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Hankyung menangis kesenangan dalam setiap tusukannya.

Kemudian Hankyung merasakan sebuah tangan besar merengkuh penisnya, memompanya dengan ritme yang sama dengan tiap tusukan itu, dan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan dua kali lipat. Semua yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah warna putih, putih, dan putih. Dia benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh kenikmatan itu.

"Ahhh…" Hankyung terengah-engah setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. "Aku, aku akan… datang…" katanya, saat Siwon menyesap lehernya.

Siwon semakin menerjang dengan lebih cepat dan kasar lagi, hingga membuat keringatnya jatuh bercucuran. Dengan satu tusukan keras dan final, dia merasakan dinding-dinding itu mengetat di sekeliling penisnya.

"Uggghhhh…!" dia mengerang karena bisa merasakan kalau dia juga akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…!" segera saja cairan putih menyembur keluar dari ujung penisnya yang bergetar, dan mendarat di sekitar perut Siwon. Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon juga merasakan orgasmenya sudah datang. Penisnya pun ikut menyemburkan seluruh air mani itu ke dalam lubang Hankyung, membuatnya mengerang karena rasa hangat yang muncul akibat cairan itu.

Siwon perlahan menarik diri dari Hankyung, setelah dia memastikan kalau semua spermanya memasuki lubang itu.

Hankyung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun seiring dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Keringat yang bercucuran di tubuhnya membuat kulitnya terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar lampu. Siwon tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda Cina itu. Dia melingkarkan lengannya yang kekar di sekitar pinggang Hankyung dan menarik tubuh itu agar semakin mendekat padanya. Hankyung menurut dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Perasaan hangat segera menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kini kau resmi menjadi milikku, bukan?" Siwon berbisik pada Hankyung yang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan berada di atas dada artis itu.

Hankyung tersenyum dan membuka matanya. "Kurasa begitu."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir itu. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _Geng-bao_…"

"Aku tahu." katanya. Lalu kesadarannya mulai tenggelam akibat rasa lelah yang kini menderanya. Dia tidak ingin bergerak lagi. Berada dalam pelukan hangat Siwon membuatnya merasakan perlindungan yang tak pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia sudah jatuh tertidur dengan wajah yang masih berada di atas dada Siwon.

Siwon masih terus memandangi wajah indah itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Melihat Hankyung yang tertidur dalam pelukannya, membuatnya merasa semuanya sudah tepat. Sudah sempurna. Dia tahu mereka berdua memang sudah seharusnya bersama-sama seperti ini. Belum pernah dia merasakan kedamaian seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan dia juga sadar, hanya Hankyunglah yang bisa memberikan rasa damai itu padanya.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa lagi hidup tanpamu Hankyung-ah, jadi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." ujarnya pelan. Sekali lagi dia mengecup dahi pria itu dan perlahan mengikuti Hankyung menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 19-A END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Geng-ge, maaf. Aku udah membuatmu tidak perjaka lagi… hiks. :'(

**A/N : **Aku gak tau apa chapter kali ini memuaskan atau justru mengecewakan bagi kalian, karena jujur, selama ini aku hanya suka membaca yadong, bukan menulisnya. Jadi chapter ini terasa berat sekali, karena aku harus menggali ingatanku tentang adegan lemon di semua fic yang pernah aku baca#author sarap! Dan jangan lupa baca ch 19-B-nya. Balesan ripiu aku cantumin di sana juga. **Karena aku juga udah posting dua ch sekaligus, aku mau kalian meninggalkan komen di dua tempat. **Gomawo… ^^


End file.
